Frooty Challenges
by VampireFrootloopsRule
Summary: Do you have writer's block? Need something to do? Well today you can have that something! Here are a few challenges from me to you! Review or PM if you want to do any. Includes songfics, plot bunnies, quotes, 100 1-shots
1. challenge 1

Hello Dear authors with writers block! Or just random people who want something to write about.

Alex: get on with it!

VFR: fine geez, first, hit it Clocky!

CW: everyone knows we don't own DP

VFR: thank you. I don't know if you need that for challenges, but whatever. This goes for this whole thing. Have fun!

Challenge 1:

Ok I want a songfic, but not just any songfic, I want one that is actually a story! Continue it to be great and wonderful!

Rules:

Cannot be M unless the song itself is

Preferably Linkin Park (I love them) but you can pick whatever

Please no slash or yaoi or whatever you want to call it. I'm not telling you you can't write it, but I just wouldn't read it.

Review if you want to do it or PM me.

No One-shots!

If you just want to know who is entering so you can read them, just PM me. I do that sometimes, so it is only fair.


	2. challenge 2

On my profile I have a plot bunny that want to go home with you. She's adorable! Do you want her? Here she is!

Challenge 2:

What if Vlad caught Freakshows crystal ball? Ignoring the fact that he's a halfa and would probably get controlled himself, of course, he could rule the ghost zone. Or just Daniel.

Rules:

Um, feel free with this one.

I would love it if it wasn't a one-shot, but its up to you I guess.


	3. challenge 3

Challenge 3:

Another songfic one, but its more interesting. I want you to pick your favorite artist and write a songfic for every song you know of.

Rules:

one-shot or continue it, I don't care

I know some songs just don't fit so you can just pull a few quotes or the title and work with that. Or, you could omit the part that doesn't fit.

Some artists have songs that are only instrumental or whatever, just use the title for the chapter and use it as a free one

Please put the artist in the summary please!

I'm interested to see what you got for this one.

Suggested artist would be Linkin Park because I love them and their songs seem to be written just for DP sometimes.

like Crawling could be used to describe Dan inside Danny or something. just a suggestion.

Have Fun!

If I come up with anymore, I'll post it here for you guys. Don't forget to Review if you want to do this!


	4. challenge 4

this one is from Phantom-Stelo

Challenge 4:

Truth or Dare with the DP gang!

this is just a silly idea her and i are doing, we're taking suggestions if you want to participate^.^

have fun!


	5. challenge 5

CHallenge 5: ok, i want you to take this quote, and see what you can make out of it.

**"when once you have tasted flight, you will forever walk the earth with your eyes turned skyward, for there you have been, and there you will always long to return." - Leonardo da Vinci**

rules:

1) one-shot or whatever, doesn't matter.

2)must have at least one person either think this, or say it outlod.

3)please post this quote at the bottom or top of the story

4)have fun, this is a challenge, not homework ^.^


	6. challenge 6

here is another plot bunny I really want to see.

Challenge 6:

Danny's not crazy, or is he? What if everything we thought was real were just the delusions of an insane child?

Rules/options:

1) this idea is pretty liberal, you can have it that Danny is really insane, or his family just THINKS he's insane

2)this does require a revealance in some way. Danny would probably have to tell his family THE SECRET or something, but not actualy show them for it to work.

3)have fun!

I loved the responce I got from the first 3 Challenges, so I figure, why not add more? I'll add to this list whenever I get at least 3 good challenges in my head. I hope you take one with you!


	7. Challenge 7

as you can see, this is 100 1-shots! i'm so proud...

1. What goes up…

2. Starlight

3. Haunted

4. Insanity

5. Believe me

6. Goth

7. Help me

8. On the ledge

9. Should I stay or should I go

10. Alone

11. The past

12. It's not easy

13. Boxes

14. Toast

15. A.D. After Death

16. Clocks on the wall

17. Sick

18. When trees fall

19. Cats and dogs

20. Dogfights

21. Apple juice

22. I didn't do it!

23. Spider!

24. Blood

25. Ectoplasm

26. Dreams

27. Dragons

28. Open here

29. Cheese!

30. I don't do puny

31. Nasty burger

32. History repeats itself

33. It's only a matter of time…

34. Portal

35. Molecule by molecule

36. Armistice (cease fire)

37. Bombs

38. War

39. Angel

40. Fallen

41. The necromancer (those who can see ghosts, speak to ghosts, and raise the dead)

42. Life and death

43. Four leaf clover

44. Colors

45. Tomato

46. Stay inside the lines

47. Power hungry

48. College

49. Why me?

50. Keep your lights on

51. Run

52. Cry me a river

53. Da rules

54. Hallucinations

55. Sugar high

56. The curse

57. Candy

58. Saturday

59. Monster

60. Ghost writer

61. I'm melting

62. Go fish

63. Maddie

64. Jack

65. A day with uncle Vlad

66. Knife

67. Meow

68. Short circuit

69. Textbooks

70. The little ghost that could

71. High wire

72. The little things give you away

73. Truth and lies

74. Protection

75. Darkness

76. Kings

77. Night and day

78. Outcast

79. Lunchtime

80. Demented

81. Hero complex

82. Crazy Phans

83. Fire

84. Speechless

85. Home

86. Beginnings and endings

87. Ego

88. Bittersweet

89. Music for the soul

90. Just a child

91. Only human  
>92. Standard Question<br>93. Valentine's day tragedy  
>94. Darkness inside me<br>95. homeless  
>96. The plot against humanity<br>97. Borrowed time  
>98. Love hurts<br>99. Dani  
>100. Cloudy day<p>

rules:

1) can be about anything as long as it pertains to the topic

2) have fun!

if you have any questions on what a word means, or what i mean by a phrase, don't hesitate to ask. i'm always up for PMs


	8. Challenge 8

More challenges! Woo hoo!

Challenge 8

I want you to find a crossover plot bunny and make it grow. but not just any crossover, I want you to find one from a section that hasn't even been made yet! or just has too low a number to really count.

Possible sections with ideas include:

The Underland Chronicles: (aka Gregor the overlander) Danny gets sent to the Underland after an attack by a ghost, but what will happen when he meets the people of regalia? And could the warrior be back? And of course, another prophesy…

Cirque du Freak- yeah, I know I'm doing one, but I'm all alone! There's one other person who's doing one, but I want more I tell you! Danny joins the cirque, or Darren and Larten meet him somewhere, idk.

Starcatchers series- (aka peter pan with a twist (my nickname ^.^)) Peter is in trouble in London, but what does the ghost boy have to do with it?

These are just suggestions to get the plot bunnies flowing, no rules, have fun. Just pick a good crossover section from your other favorite show/book/whatever and go with it!

Don't forget to review if you're doing one!


	9. Challenge 9

Challenge 9

I want some good old fashioned bonding.

Options:

Danny/-

Jazz

Lancer

Maddie

Jack

Vlad

Valerie

Anything you can come up with. These are just suggestions because I know that I personally always forget my options for certain characters.

Rules-

1)doesn't have to be with Danny, any combination of two or more characters will do.

Have fun!


	10. Challenge 10

Here's a new challenge for you! I know it's taken me a while to give you more ideas, but hey, when the well runs dry...

If you know anything about the Teen Titans section of the crossovers for DP, you know that alot of people have an emo little Danny that accostoms his life into the TT world as it goes from episode to episode (not to say that they are bad, i'm reading alot of them) but I want something different from you. I want you to take a character from TT, as many as you like, and try and fit them into the DP episodes! do what you will, make them angsty, romance, I don't mind. I would love it if it had Beast Boy in it, since he's my favorite, but hehe, that's just me ^.^

Don't forget to review or pm if you want this idea!


End file.
